A King's Heavy Heart
by slimmpiggy
Summary: Mufasa questions his ability to parent after reprimanding Simba about the hyenas and just before his death.


It was a clear and starry night. The moon shone brilliantly, bathing the land in soft milky light. A light breeze gently caressed the grassy savanna.

Mufasa was just ending his heart to heart with his first born son Simba after teaching him a lesson in bravery and wisdom after a run in with the hyenas.

"…those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I." said Mufasa knowingly.

Simba too, raised his head and looked at the stars. This time with a newfound respect and curiosity. He looked at his father and felt again, safe and loved. As mischievous as Simba was, he had to acknowledge that his father, though he reprimanded him, was always there for him.

Simba suddenly yawned a mighty lion cub yawn and his eyes started to grow heavy.

Mufasa, noticing how high in the sky the moon was and how sleepy his son had become, decided it was time to start back home.

"Come Simba, it is late and your mother would like to see you to bed."

Upon arriving at Pride Rock, Queen Sarabi could be seen patiently waiting for her husband and cub to return. She smiled as she saw Mufasa carrying the snoozing Simba on his back. She gently picked Simba up by her mouth and started for the resting chamber within the cave.

As Sarabi was getting Simba situated, Mufasa was watching in admiration of his family. Mufasa loved Sarabi. There wasn't a day that passed that he was not thankful for her. Sarabi, feeling Mufasa's gaze smiled back at him with a mutual love and respect. Mufasa started for the entrance of Pride Rock and Sarabi continued licking the snoozing Simba to clean him before she left him in peace.

Mufasa, standing poised and alert at the edge of Pride Rock had the responsibility of protecting it as any king should. His eyes scanning for any possible threats or attacks. The moonlit night did not hinder his eyesight, for he was a lion and had excellent nighttime vision. Mufasa could hear everything from the cricket's nighttime song, to the sleeping antelope. Thus, he could hear Sarabi's gentle approach without even having to turn his head to see her.

"May I join you my love?" Asked Sarabi quietly. Every night, Mufasa would lap around the outside of Pride Rock for a safety check before going to bed.

"You would be most welcome my Queen." replied Mufasa

As they began their walk in the cool midnight air, Mufasa kept staring off into the distance, even more so than usual. Mufasa unknowingly even sighed heavily a few times. Sarabi, knowing her husband well asked, "What is on your mind Mufasa? I can tell something is troubling you."

Mufasa, not surprised his wife could sense his mood relied, "I am concerned about Simba."

"What reason would you have to be concerned?" asked Sarabi curiously.

"I'm concerned that I cannot be the father to Simba I ought to be." Said Mufasa, brow furrowed.

"Why on earth would you say a thing like that?" said Sarabi confused. "You have been so involved since his birth and you've been excellent at spending time with him."

"Yes, but…"

"And to top it all," Sarabi continued, "you are the most gracious and wonderful king to rule since your grandfather!"

"That is just the thing, I make an excellent _king_ " answered Mufasa. "Ruling a kingdom, has always been something I've been prepared and trained to do since I was a young cub. I always knew I would rule one day. Being king is very straightforward. Parenting is something that is very new to me and as you know, I want to be the best at it."

Sarabi smiled. It warmed her heart to hear her husband speak such words. She beamed with pride at Mufasa for wanting to be the best father he could for Simba.

"Darling, there are few things that are certain. My love for you, death, and the fact that everyone in all the land can see what a great father you are. Your love for Simba is apparent, and because of that simple fact, you will continue to parent well." Said Sarabi.

Mufasa looked into his wife's eyes with love and admiration. She was his pride and his rock. He could always turn to his wife when his heart was troubling him and he knew she would always respond with wisdom and truth.

"Thank you my beautiful lioness. I will continue loving Simba and through that, my parenting will manifest." Said Mufasa feeling accomplished.

As they finished their lap and returned to the entrance, Mufasa said "Come, let's to bed. After my meeting with Zazu in the morning, I will teach Simba how to roar properly!"

Sarabi laughed with her husband on their way to the resting chamber. They found their favorite spot next to snoring Simba and snuggled. As Sarabi started dozing off, Mufasa let the sight of his family fill his heart with joy once more as he too drifted into deep sleep.

The next morning, Zazu and Mufasa were walking among the rocks at the base of Pride Rock deciding on what to do about the proposal from the elephants about the water hole. It was a bright and sunny day. Mufasa found his mind drifting back to Simba and looking forward to spending more time with him later in the day. As Mufasa was about to respond to Zazu's question about an altercation with the zebras, Scar came running up and out of breathe.

"Mufasa, quick! Stampede, in the gorge! Simba's down there!"


End file.
